


What Love Feels Like

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dancing and Singing, Drinking & Talking, Feelings Realization, Feminine Sherlock, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Gay Sherlock, Happy Sherlock, M/M, Male Slash, Music, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock in Love, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: As he is on a date with a man that he has been seeing for a while, Sherlock experiences a feeling he not felt in such a long time.





	What Love Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Sherlock laughed as his date was poured another glass of wine for him. This is the third date Sherlock has had with Karson. Karson is but younger than Mr. Holmes but he is wise beyond his years (and very mature). The two dates they have been on already have been wonderful. They are officially lovers yet but that could change. Karson and Sherlock met at a bookstore and since then, they have been in contact with each other.

Sherlock calmed down before taking a sip from the wine glass in front of him then placed the glass back down on the coaster then leaned back on the couch and looked over at Karson. Kasron was smiling at him. Suddenly, Sherlock’s body began to feel warm. He was drugged nor feeling sick but he wasn't exactly sure why his body was reacting this way. He hasn't felt this way before in a long time. A very long time. Without even thinking, he leaned over and placed his head in Karson's shoulder. Karson looked down at him.

“Sherlock?” Karson piped up. Sherlock blushed as he moved his body closer and made himself more comfortable. Sherlock was remembering his date from when he was in hi senior year of high school.. That date was the last time he went out with anyone romantically because the way that last relationship ended. The boy broke up with him in front of everyone, which caused him to go into a deep depression for a while and have doubts about himself and low self esteem.

Since then, he hasn't been on many date or any at all. Sherlock has have crushes or wanted to ask a guy since then but ended up not asking because of his past getting to him...until he met Karson. He was so glad he did.

“Sherlock?” Kasron asked him once again. Sherlock was too nervous to look at him. Karson placed his index and middle against Sherlock’s cheek and began to stroke it gently. Sherlock finally looked up at him. Karson was smiling at him.

“I love you.” Sherlock said to him then looked away after realized what he just told Karson. Karson's moved his head gently back towards him. Karson was still smiling.

“I love you, too.” Karson said back to him. Sherlock’s eyes widened for a second then began to feel weird. His past and self doubts were starting to come back to him. He told Karson the story about the last date and date he ever had before they started dating. Karson moved his hand away from Sherlock’s cheek and then wrapped his arm around Sherlock, holding him closer to his body.

“Sherlock, I know it's not easy but I promise you that we will take things slowly. And I am in love with you. I think you are such an amazing man.” Karson told him.

“I know. I am just...afraid. I am afraid of opening up too much to the the point of pushing you away. I want to be with you but I am having my self doubts about myself. It has been such a long time since I have been in love. I just don't want to ruin it because of my issues.” Sherlock explained.

“You have nothing to be afraid of. Plus, to be honest, being yourself is what I love about you. I love as the person are. Also, you one of the most adorable I have even seen in my life. That smile always makes me smile. Don't let your past get to you. Let the past be just that. It’s going to take time but trust me, you will feel better. Don't focus on that, focus on present...focus on this because I know I am looking forward to the present and the future. With you by my side and me by yours...if you want that.” Karson told him. Sherlock smiled once again.

“You're right. I mean, it is going to take time but I will get over it sooner or later.. And I do want this. I want you.” Sherlock said then hugged Karson.

“And I am yours, Darling.” Karson said back him then kissed the top of Sherlock’s head. After he stopped, Sherlock didn't hold back. He leaned closer and planted on a kiss on Karson’s lips. It felt amazing. The nervousness was suddenly gone and just kept in kissing Karson for about a full minute before finally stopping. When they pulled away, they just looked at each other, panting.

“You..you are quite the kisser.” Karson piped up.

“You are, too.” Sherlock responded back with a bit of tipsiness in his voice. Sherlock’s felt cloudy. He was not sure if the wine was just now getting to him or what but at the moment, he didn't care. He is happy and in love. For the first time in years, Sherlock finally found love again.

Sherlock happily giggled out loud. Karson giggled back. Both men are in love.

“I think the wine is starting to kick in.” Sherlock said.

“We didn't have that much wine though.” Karson said back.

“Maybe we are...oh...what's the name of that weird Beyoncé song we heard at that gay bar we went to a couple of weeks ago?” Sherlock asked.

“Drunk in Love?” Karson answered.

“Yes! That one. God, that was such a weird song. I think you have to be drunk to listen to it because the next I listened to sober and I just stopped after almost 2 minutes into it.” Sherlock said back. Karson laughed.

“I can't believe you remember that and I thought I was only who thought the same thing. Though...I do remember that one that we danced to. And that was magical. You are both an amazing kisser and dancer, Sherlock.” Karson told him. Sherlock shook his head.

“...I thought I looked like a fool in that dance floor even though we were in a private area of the club. I can't believe you remember that. I don't know even why I requested that song in the first place.” Sherlock said as he sighed. A smirk appeared on Karson’s face then he go up from the couch. He stood in front of Sherlock as he pressed the screen on his phone and quickly put it down on the table as a song began playing.

As the song played, Sherlock just sat there, giggling his ass off as Karson began to dance. It didn't take long before Sherlock got up from the couch and joined him.

“Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love. Like I'm the only one who knows your heart.” Sherlock sang as they danced to the song.. They danced to the entire song and ended up dancing to a couple of more as well, the last one making them end up also with Sherlock slow dancing in Karson’s arms with his head laying on Karson’s shoulder.

“And this is another thing I love about you. When we are having fun together, it's like us against the world and nothing else matters at that moment. We dance and have fun until we run out of breath or out legs feel like jelly. Just the two of us. You and I.” Karson said to him. Sherlock looked up at him, smiling.

“Please don't start singing Michael Buble. Though, I do love that song but I am too tired at the moment to enjoy your gorgeous voice.” Sherlock pleaded. Karson let out a chuckle.

“I won't. I'm too exhausted anyway myself though it is tempting but I won't. ...I love you so much.” Karson responded, hugging Sherlock a bit more tighter.

“Good. ..And I love you.” Sherlock said before he and Karson kissed and then just stood there, hugging each other with smiles on their faces.

  
**_The End_**

 


End file.
